Who's The Father?
by DanzQueenB
Summary: Haruhi is pregant but she doesn't know who the father is. Is it Kaoru, Hikaru, or Tamaki?
1. Feeling Sick

**Since the end of Ouran, I've been on Ouran Withdraw! I've been reading some of the fanfics and I wanted to write one (most of the time I've been doing Naruto but...) I got this idea from reading one of the fanfics when Haruhi gets pregnant. Here's my version: (by the way its from Haruhi's POV)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

Who's The Father?

Chapter 1: Feeling Sick

I woke up this morning feeling very nauseous. As I got out of bed, I felt very dizzy and found that I had to sit back down again.

"Good morning, Haruhi!" My dad greeted me when he opened my door, "It's a beautiful morning and...are you okay? You don't look so good." I struggled to stand up,

"I just feel sick." I said plainly. My dad pursed his lips,

"Maybe you should stay home." I thought about it. Staying home didn't sound like a bad idea. I was about to nod...when I realized...

"I can't stay home! I have an important test to write." I grabbed my uniform and ran to the bathroom.

"You can stay home for one day. I'll make you some soup and nurse you back to health." My dad offered. I stepped out of the bathroom in my uniform,

"I can't afford to miss a day, dad. I'm on a scholarship, remember. I have to keep on top to stay at Ouran." I kissed my dad on the forehead.

"But Haruhi!" My dad pleaded, "What if you're really sick."

"Nah, it's probably just the symptoms of a cold." I headed to the door, "Bye dad."

"A cold? In the middle of June?"

By lunch, I was feeling much worse. I laid my head on my desk.

"Haruhi, are you..." Hikaru started.

"Okay?" Kaoru finished. I looked up at the twins and tried my best to smile,

"It's just a cold."

"A cold? In the middle of June?" The twins said in unison. I sighed. It had to be a cold. What else would have these symptoms?

"What are the symptoms?" Kaoru asked. I thought for a moment,

"I feel sick, dizzy, tired, and I am suddenly craving chocolate...but then again I never had any breakfast." The twins exchanged a worried look.

"Maybe you should see the nurse." Hikaru sounded concerned. I looked at Hikaru. He was so sweet and caring. What was the reason I broke up with him again? Oh yeah. The same reason I broke up with Kaoru. The two could only allow one other person in their life and that was each other. Plus Hikaru had a terrible temper and Kaoru was selfish.

"Nah, I'll go see her if it's worse by the end of school."

"Want us to get you some lunch?" Kaoru asked. At the word lunch, my stomach flipped. I clamped my hand over my mouth and ran out of the room. I ignored the stares from people and the shouts from the Hitachiin brothers. I ran straight into the boys bathroom and into a cubicle. I had gotten used to using the boys bathroom, though once or twice I went into the girls bathroom. Once inside, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I threw up, which didn't seem right since I hadn't had any breakfast. No one was in the bathroom but once I felt better, I heard the main door open.

"Haruhi!" A familiar voice called. I stepped out of the cubicle into the arms of Tamaki. I looked up at him, "Are you okay?" He asked, "The devil twins told me that you weren't feeling well." I nodded,

"I've been feeling sick and well I just vomited. Also I feel dizzy and I still haven't got my chocolate!" I suddenly felt frustrated. Tamaki gave me the same look that the twins had given me, "What?"

"Haruhi, you should see the nurse." Tamaki said firmly.

"But, it's just a cold..."

"Please." He sounded pleading. I sighed and gave in. Off to the nurse we went.

"Mr. Fujioka." The nurse looked at her notepad then laughed, "I'm sorry, I mean Miss. Fujioka. You had me confused there. Why are you wearing a boy uniform?" She obviously hadn't been to the Host Club. I sat on the hospital bed, clicking my heels together. Tamaki had returned to class but he said to let him know the results. I was planning to tell him after school, at the Host Club, that I had been right and it was just a cold. He really was a protective boyfriend.

"Now, what are your symptoms?" The nurse asked.

"I feel sick, dizzy, tired, and I am suddenly craving chocolate...but then again I never had any breakfast." Why did I feel like I was repeating myself. The nurse nodded as she jotted thinks down on her notebook. She reminded me of Kyoya.

"Now this is personal," The nurse looked up from her notebook, "but when when was your last period?" I blushed. I never talked about this kind of thing since I lived with my dad and all my friends are guys...well Renge is a girl but that would spoil my secret if I talked about it with her. I shrugged,

"I don't know. I don't really think about it." The nurse nodded and pasted me a stick. I looked it over confused, "What is this?"

"A pregnancy test." She said plainly.

"What? No, I don't need one of these! It's just a cold."

"That may be true...though I highly doubt that. Don't worry it's just a test." I nodded to myself. Right, it's just a test.

"So...what do I do?" Well, I've never used one before so how should I know how to use one?

"Pee on it."

"Excuse me?"

"Urinate on the stick."

"Right..." This nurse was quite blunt. She showed me to the nurse's bathroom. In I went and like she said I "urinated on the stick". I handed it back to her.

"So...is it a cold?" I asked. I wanted to get out of this room. It was getting weird. The nurse looked at the pregnancy test,

"One moment it's about to tell me the results." She studied it and then frowned.

"What? What is it?"

"The pregnancy test says..." She held it up and pushed it into my face, "that you are going to be having an extra family member." I looked at the pink plus sign staring back at me. I clamped my hand over my mouth. I think I was going to be sick again. I can't believe this is happening.

**The next chapter: Telling The Club**

**Fave and Review and tell me what you think. Your reviews will help me decide what to write next. So the first question, you can help me with is, what are the reactions of the hosts? Include each one of the hosts reactions in your review and sorry if the hosts seem OOC. Until the next chapter!**


	2. Telling The Club

**I was going to let the reviews come rolling in about the hosts reactions but...I've been known not to be a patient person :D**

**I noticed that my stars weren't working. I apologize. This time I'll write scene change.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Haruhi's POV**

Chapter 2

Telling The Club

I didn't leave the nurses office. For once in my life, I didn't care about school. I was in deep shit! What was my father going to say? What were the hosts going to say? What was Tamaki going to say? Knowing him, he'd be delighted but that's not the problem. There's a reason why health teachers remind us to use protection. I can't have a baby! I have to finish school and become a lawyer. What would my mom think?

I looked up at the clock. 3 o'clock. I had about an hour before all the guests would leave and I could tell the guys. Which means I had an hour to think of what to say.

~Scene Change~

"So, where's Haruhi-kun?" A guest asked Tamaki. He gave her a fake smile, hiding his concern,

"He wasn't feeling so good so he went to see the nurse."

"Maybe we should go see him?" Renge suggested. She was sitting next to Kyoya, who was typing away at his laptop.

"Well...I don't know..." Tamaki started when the doors opened. I looked up to see everyone stare at me. I was sure that the guests would have left by now. I wanted to crawl in a hole.

"Haruhi-kun!" One of my regular guests cried, "Are you feeling better?" I faintly smiled,

"A bit." Of course I couldn't tell them since they think I'm a guy and all.

"What was wrong with you?" One of Tamaki's regulars asked. She scrunched up her nose, "It's nothing contagious is it?" I'm not sure what part of that question got to me but I had to bite my lip to avoid crying. I could tell the hosts knew something was wrong. Kyoya snapped his laptop shut.

"I'm sorry ladies, but we're going to have to cut this day short. We hosts need to talk." Kyoya announced. Some of the girls groaned. Kyoya smiled, "But don't worry. We'll make sure tomorrows day will be fun." And expensive I thought. I could see my debt getting larger. The girls filed out, some brushing my shoulder as they left, some gave me get well wishes. Once the last girl had left and the door had closed, I couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears rolled down my face. It only took mere seconds before I was surround by the hosts, except Kyoya who stayed where he was, looking curious.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" Takami asked. I couldn't answer since my lip was wobbling too much.

"Haru-chan, come sit down." Hunny took my hand and led me to a table. Once I sat down, a strawberry cake was placed in front of me. Mori placed a few more strawberries on my plate. I was able to smile at him as a thanks.

"Haruhi, tell us what's wrong?" Hikaru insisted. I looked up at him. Why did he have to be so concerned and cute? I shook that thought out of my mind just as Takami took my hand for support.

"Well," I breathed in, "I went to the nurses office and she...she...she gave me..."

"What did she give you?" Kaoru urged me on. I looked at Kaoru's eyes. The same eyes that belonged to Hikaru, but Kaoru's were softer. I could stare at his eyes all day. Why was I thinking these things? I gulped,

"She gave me a test."

"Oh! Haru-chan's good at tests! Did you pass?" Hunny asked. I shook my head,

"Nope, I failed terribly."

"Can you retake it?" Hunny's innocent questions reminded me of a small child. A small child then reminded me of...

I felt tears running down my cheeks again.

"Mitsukuni." Mori suddenly spoke, "Let Haruhi speak." I wiped my tears with the back of my hand.

"Haruhi, what was this test?" Takami asked concerned. I looked at him. He acted like such an idiot but overall, he was my boyfriend. I sighed,

"Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it so there's no confusion." I took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Tamaki and the twins yelled.

"Just as I suspected." Kyoya pulled his notebook up to his face. I saw the look of shock on his face though. (A/N- Through out the whole series, I just wanted one time when Kyoya would be shocked. He just knows too much!)

"Wow! Haru-chan's going to have a baby!" I jumped when Hunny touched my stomach, "Isn't that great, Takashi?"

"Mhm." Mori smiled slightly but I knew it was genuine.

"Haru-chan's going to be a great mother." And for the first time that day I felt happy. No thoughts were about what anyone was going to think or how I was going to even have this baby. Me? A mummy? It's a girls dream...well usually when they're older.

"I didn't want to admit that I suspected this from the start." Hikaru's face looked solemn, "The symptoms were pretty obvious."

"Oh, Hikaru." Kaoru pushed his brother playfully, "Stop acting like a depressant doughnut. Haruhi's having a baby! Can I please design some clothes? I've been spending time with my mother." Who was I to say no? I nodded happily because I still found it difficult to speak without crying. Happy or sad tears, I'm not sure.

"This is all fine and dandy." Kyoya spoke up, "But there are two points that you overlooked. The first is, guys don't get pregnant. As soon as you start getting big, your secrets out." I pondered that for a moment. It's true I had not thought of that.

"And second," Kyoya smirked, "Who's the father?" I blushed. Wasn't it obvious? I looked over to Takami. He hadn't said a word.

"Takami?" My voice cracked.

"Haruhi..." He paused then grinned, "This is the best news ever! I can't believe your having a baby. Our baby I guess. Wow! I feel like screaming 'Je vais être un papa!'from the rooftops." Me and the other hosts stared at him blankly.

"Which means?" Hikaru asked harshly. Takami grinned before picking me up and spinning me around,

"It means I'm gonna be a dad!"

**The next chapter: Second Thoughts**

**Fave and Review :)**


End file.
